Het Gevecht Begint
Het Gevecht Begint Gingka's POV. Mijn hart klopt als een bezetene, mijn handen zijn zweterig en mijn gedachten zijn een puinhoop. Hier sta ik dan; wachtend. Samen met mijn andere teamleden sta ik hier te wachten op het vliegveld voor hun aankomst. De aankomst van Team Wild Fang. Net zoals ons hebben ze de eerste twee rondes van het WK gewonnen, dat was geen verrassend nieuws, eh. Maar daar ben ik eigenlijk niet zo opgewonden voor. Natuurlijk is het te gek dat ik tegen hen mag vechten tijdens het WK, echt. Het is een geweldig team, maar... Mijn hart klopt zo luid, mijn handen zijn zweterig en mijn gedachten zijn een puinhoop allemaal door een persoon... Voor een persoon. Myuu... Als ik nog maar aan haar denk, klopt mijn hart al uit mijn keel. We hebben elkaar ontmoet een paar maanden terug. Toen Team Wild Fang ons een kort bezoekje kwam brengen. Die dag is heel belangrijk voor me. Om twee redenen: A) Ik heb op die dag de vrouw van mijn dromen ontmoet en B) Op die dag heeft ze me gekust. Het was ook een niet zo leuk dag, want nadat ze me kuste, verachtte ze me. Dus eigenlijk ben ik ook zenuwachtig over hoe ze zal reageren als ze me ziet. Zou ze me nog steeds haten of zou ze me negeren? En zo houd ze ook mijn gedachten goed bezig. Soms is het echt stom als je verliefd bent. Mijn zenuwachtigheid verdubbelt als ik bemerk dat hun vliegtuig landt en stilstaat. Na een vijftal minuten hoor ik hakken kletsen op de grond. En die hakken komen me oh zo bekend voor. Als het geklets steeds luider en luider wordt, wordt mijn hartslag ook steeds luider en luider. Mijn blik blijft strak op de grond gericht en zweet druppelt van mijn voorhoofd naar beneden. Het geklets is gestopt en voor me bemerk ik twee zwartbruine botten met veters. Na te hebben geslikt hef ik mijn hoofd op en mijn ogen ontmoeten twee grote indringende gouden ogen. En mijn hartslag stopt. Mijn hoofd wordt leeg. Mijn lichaam versteent. Alles door alleen maar in haar ogen te kijken. Voor een lange tijd blijf ik in die ogen staren en thumb|304px|Mijn hartslag stop. Mijn lichaam versteent. Mijn hoofd wordt leeg. staren ze terug. Op een bepaald moment hoor ik een beschaamd kuchje en dan pas besef ik me dat ik een lange tijd heb gestaard. Mijn wangen worden rood van schaamte en meteen probeer ik naar iets te kijken. Alles behalve haar. "Uhm... Nou, het is fijn om jullie terug te zien." een brede grijns vormt zich op mijn gezicht en ik kijk Kyoya aan; niet meer starend naar haar. En plots begint Kyoya te grinniken. "Goed gevonden." en weer worden mijn wangen rood van schaamte. "Maar daar gaat het nu niet om." nu kijkt hij serieus "We zijn weer zo ver gekomen zoals de vorige keer Gingka. Alleen gaat het deze keer niet zoals daarvoor. Deze keer zal ik je verslaan, Gingka!" hij wijst naar me en grijnst. Onbewust kopieer ik de grijns. "Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien, Kyoya!" ik voel me al direct opgewonden voor ons gevecht. Ik kan haast niet wachten! Tsuki's POV. Een klein glimlachje vormt zich op mijn gezicht als ik deze twee bezig zie. Echt twee rivalen. Opeens dwalen mijn ogen weer af op Kyoya, zoals ze al vaak hebben gedaan in deze 10 minuten. Ik kan mijn ogen maar niet van hem afhouden. Mijn ogen kunnen zich maar niet afwenden van dat gezicht. Zijn huid ziet er zo zacht uit, ik wil het aanraken. De littekens zijn buitenstaanders, maar toch horen ze bij hem, bij zijn karakter, ze zijn een deel van hem. Zijn lippen die altijd die prachtige glimlach, dat mijn buik laat kriebelen, vormen. En dan zijn ogen. Die twee beeldschone saffieren ogen waar vastberadenheid en een klein beetje opwinding in zit. Ze doen me smelten. Nog nooit heb ik zo'n sterke gevoelens voor iemand gevoeld. Het is helemaal nieuw, maar ook weer niet. Het is al een tijd geleden dat ik ontdekt heb dat ik van Kyoya hou. En om de een of andere reden voelt het goed om het te zeggen. Ik hou van Kyoya. Het voelt heel goed. Mijn gedachten worden verstoord door Madoka die een hand voor mijn gezicht zwaait. "Tsuki? Aarde aan Tsuki?" ik schud mijn hoofd en schenk haar een boze blik. Ugh, dat mens begint me nu serieus te irriteren. "Wat?" het komt er bijna uit als een grom, bijna. "We gaan vertrekken." Kloppende ader. "Als jullie je zouden bewegen dan zou ik dat wel zelf merken, oen!!" ik barst het uit, denkt ze nu dat ik dom ben of zo? Ik ben niet blond!! Maar ros, godverdomme!!! Uit schrik deinst Madoka naar achter en ik grijns. Ja, wees maar bang voor mij. "Hey, kom op. Houd het leuk." en natuurlijk moet Gingka er zich bij moeien. Irritante, kinderachtige, onozele rooie kop zonder hersenen! "Bemoei je er niet mee, rooie!" snauw ik hem toe en hij thumb|left|Die egocentrische, bekakte, baas-spelende, arrogante, argwanende klootzak...fronst. Als hij dat doet, grijns ik triomfantelijk. "Laten we nou maar gaan." zoals gewoonlijk klinkt Ryuga verveeld, ik zucht en rol mijn ogen. Dan gaan we maar zeker. "We zien jullie in het stadium." zonder het andere team een blik waardig te schenden, draait hij zich om en stapt voor ons uit naar buiten. Onwillend volg ik hem met de rest van het team en Madoka. Die egocentrische, bekakte, baas-spelende, arrogante, argwanende klootzak die denkt dat ik hem volg als een schaap!! Heel aburpt stopt hij en draait zijn hoofd 90° zodat hij me aankijkt. "En toch volg je me." een grijns vormt op zijn gezicht voordat hij zich omdraait en verder stapt. Mijn ogen wijden zich in horror en helemaal verbaasd staar ik hem na. Heeft hij nu net... En dan dringt het door. Shit. Ik kan hem nog horen grinniken. Oh, jij... Jij. JIJ!!! Even mompel ik hem naar de diepste shit van Hades en volg hem dan weer: al stampvoetend. Na een tijdje van gevloek en gestamp, kom ik aan aan de Burger King samen met de rest, die zich niet zo ver achter me bevinden. Als ik binnen stap, ruik ik meteen het lekkere aroma van hamburgers. Het is er ook lekker warm en rustig. Deze keer zijn er niet zo veel mensen in de Burger King zoals gewoonlijk en dat maakt het juist zo fijn. Automatisch wandel ik richting onze gewoonlijke plek en plof me neer op mijn plaats. Die arrogante boer zit er al op zijn plaats en ik schenk hem geen blik waardig. Nu gaat hij mijn bui niet verpesten. Met veel te veel opwinding ploft Gingka zich neer en Madoka, al grinnikend, zet zich naast hem neer. Mijn lieve kleine broer bonkt naast me op zijn plaats; blij en vrolijk. Dat laat me lichtjes glimlachen. Nu we allemaal aan tafel zitten, zitten zoals altijd te discussiëren wie er het eten gaat halen. En vandaag staat het lot echt niet aan mijn kant. Ik moest dus gaan en je gaat het niet geloven... Samen met Ryuga. Ugh, de horror. Ook al is het maar 10 à 15 minuten om het eten te gaan halen en terug te komen, maar met hem lijkt het wel een eeuwigheid in Hel. Hij ook zo arrogant en vol van zichzelf. Arrogante klootzak. Denkt dat hij beter is dan de rest, hij. Met zijn stom L-Dragootje. Als ik hem hoor knarsen tanden, grinnik ik. Take that, bastard. Als we aan de kassa zijn, nemen we onze bestelling op. Zoals gewoonlijk neem ik Chicken Nuggets, Gingka een Hamburger Special, Madoka een gewone Hamburger, Yu een Cheeseburger en Ryuga een Dubble Burger. Altijd neemt hij een Dubble Burger omdat er meer vlees in zit. Maar hij eet nooit het broodje of de sla of iets anders. Alleen het vlees. Kannibaal. Hij grijnst. Blijf uit mijn hoofd, jij vlees-etende, argwanende, egocentrische, imbiciele, zelfingenome klootzak!! Snel neem ik ons eten en wandel met grote stappen naar onze tafel. Met een zucht zet ik het op tafel en plof me neer. Wat later komt Ryuga aan met zijn eten en zet zich op zijn plaats, wat afgebakend van de andere en eet zoals gewoonlijk alleen zijn vlees op. Plots begint Madoka's computertje te piepen. "Oh, ik heb een oproep." ja, nee. Je computer piept omdat hij honger heeft. Dom wijf. Meteen legt ze haar eten neer en grist haar pc uit het zakje ervoor. Rustig, rustig. Jouw computer gaat heus geen beentje krijgen en weglopen hoor. Het is Ryo. "Gan Gan Galaxy." ugh, wat haat ik die naam. Als het aan mij had gelegen, hadden we een andere naam hoor. "Team Wild Fang heeft al beslist wie hun eerste speler zal zijn." Dat interesseert me wel. "Hun eerste speler is Aki Mikato." Het geluk staat weer aan mijn kant. Kan ik haar terugpakken voor het flirten met mijn Kyoya! Wacht, mijn? Dat klinkt... Goed. Mijn gedachten worden verstoord door Ryo, die weer begint te praten. "En wie gaat er van jullie eerst spelen?" ik wil net zeggen dat ik eerst wil, maar Madoka bemoeit zich er weer mee. "Daar hebben we nog niet strategisch over nagedacht. We zullen later-..." maar ik laat haar haar zin niet afmaken. "Ik ga als eerste." Madoka kijkt me met grote ogen aan. Ja, bitch. Je hebt me gehoord. "Is dat niet een domme zet? Ik bedoel-..." weer laat ik haar haar zin niet afmaken, want ik sta op het punt om uit te barsten. "Wablieft?! Een domme zet?! Dus je noemt mij dom?!!" meteen deinst iedereen naar achter. Oh, ja mensen. De vulkaan is uitgebarst. "Nee, nee. Zo bedoelde ik het niet..." "Hoe bedoelde je het dan wel?!!! Jij grande, traiciones, molesto, suspicaz, perra arrogante, pedante!!!" haar ogen worden groter. Oh, ja kind. Spaans, top that. "Tsuki." ik hoor Ryuga grommen en ik grom terug. "¿¡Qué!?" hij begint me nu echt hard te irriteren. "Het is genoeg zo." wie zegt dat?! Ik mag zeggen wat ik wil en hij kan me niet stoppen! "Tsuki, Ryuga heeft gelijk. Richt je nu gewoon maar op je gevecht." gaat Ryo hem verdedigingen dan nog ook wel?! Die culo. Stilletjes mompel ik hen naar de diepste grotten van Hades en zucht dan. Geïrriteerd eet ik mijn Nuggets op en drink van mijn Cola. Burros. Maar bon, laat ik me nu maar concentreren op het verslaan van die tuthola. Oh, die gaat echt afzien. Ongezien pak ik mijn Tiger uit mijn bey-houder en staar haar al glimlachend aan. Ik zal haar verslaan, samen met mijn Tiger. Reken maar van sí!! Als ik mijn ogen open doe, woelt er een gevoel van opwinding door me heen. Vandaag was het zover. Mijn gevecht tegen Aki is vandaag! Met veel energie spring ik uit mijn bed en grijp mijn Tiger van mijn kastje en zwier met haar rond. "Vandaag zal ik bewijsen aan Kyoya dat ik sterk ben, Tiger! Het gaat me lukken!" Een brede glimlach vormt zich op mijn gezicht als ik Tiger hoog in de lucht houd. "En misschien, misschien..." Ziet hij me dan staan. Ik hoor een klop op mijn deur. "Tsuki?" Madoka haar stem klinkt nerveus, een beetje bang. Ik grinnik in mezelf. Goed, ze is bang voor me. Wees maar bang perra. Met een ruk open ik de deur. "Wat?" mijn stem is vlak, gevoelloos. "Uhm, je gevecht is over een half uur, en de rest wacht je beneden op om te vertrekken." ze glimlacht heel lichtjes en ik schenk haar een blik. Ze trilt zichtbaar. "Ik kom er zo aan." en dan smijt ik de deur in haar gezicht met een grijns. Heel snel gris ik mijn kleren uit mijn kast en trek ze aan. Nog snel borstel ik mijn haar en spuit wat deo. Als ik in de spiegel kijk, knik ik zelfgenoegen. Ik draag een kaki kniebroek, een gewone witte t-shirt, met een tijger print op, en een jackje. Snel stop ik Tiger in haar bey-houder en doe mijn bottinen aan. Met veel zelfverzekerdheid loop ik de trap af en kom ik aan bij mijn team. Als ik aankom, kijken ze op met een betekende blik en ik knik. Ze kunnen op me rekenen. En samen met mijn team vertrekken we. Op weg naar het stadium. Naar mijn gevecht met Aki. Kyoya's POV. "Kyoya, we moeten gaan. Het gevecht begint over een half uur." als ik opkijk, zie ik Nile bij de deuropening staan. Met een zacht knikje sta ik op en gris mijn jackje van de kapstok. Meteen trek ik hem aan en verlaat de kamer. "Ik ben klaar." Nile sluit de deur en volgt me de gang door. "En Aki?" Nile kninkt en versnelt een beetje om me bij te blijven. "Ze is klaar en verzekert ons dat ze gaat winnen." ik rol mijn ogen als hij dat zegt. Aki denkt dat ze van iedereen gaat winnen. Ze was ook heel zeker van zichzelf toen ze, tijdens de kwalificatie toernooien in het rode team, tegen Myuu moest vechten. Huh, vet verloren. Maar bon, laten we ons nu maar concentreren op het gevecht van nu. Aki moet tegen Tsuki vechten. Hn, dit gaat geen makkelijk overwinning worden of zelfs gewoon geen overwinning. Tsuki is sterk. Dat weet ik. Dat heeft ze bewezen met haar gevecht tegen Gingka. Met een zucht open ik de twee grote deuren en bemerk hoe Aki bordjes vernietigd met Bastet als training. "Aki." eerst zwiert zethumb|Ze heeft haar lange golvende blonde haren afgeknipt en gestijld. nog even met haar korte blonde haren en kijkt me dan aan met haar lucht blauwe ogen. Een paar weken geleden heeft ze haar lange golvende haren kort geknipt en gestijld. En eerlijk gezegd, het is een verbetering. Maar ze is mijn type niet. Wel dat van Nile, want hij kan haar ogen maar niet van hara afhouden. Ugh, verliefde mensen zijn echt slijmerig. Maar tja, je kunt er niks aan doen. Dat weet ik ondertussen al. Onbewust vormt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht en net op dat moment wandelt Myuu door de dubbele deur. "Zijn jullie klaar?" haar stem is koud, kil en gevoelloos. Maar om de een of andere reden klinkt het ook vol en vrouwelijk, aantrekkelijk ook. Hn, Tsuki's stem vindt ik mooier. Als antwoord knik ik kort en wenk met mijn vingers dat Aki moet komen. Zonder iets te zeggen, grijpt ze haar bey en komt ze bij ons staan. Met een verveelde blik gaat Myuu aan de kant staan en laat ons door. Samen met Aki en Nile wandel ik door de dubbele deur, Myuu volgt ons nadien; het geklets van haar hakken bewijst het. Nog voordat Gan Gan Galaxy is aangekomen, zijn wij er aangekomen aan het stadium. Er is al veel gejuich van het publiek. Niet veel later komt Gan Gan Galaxy aan en direct stapt Tsuki naar het stadion. Heel zelfverzekerd en serieus. Het is allemaal op haar gezicht te lezen en het is wonderbaarlijk. Echt beeldschoon. Ik grinnik in mezelf. Wat is liefde toch slijmerig. Tsuki's POV. Als ik naar het stadion stap, voel ik Kyoya's ogen op me gericht en kan niet anders dan me gevleid voelen. Als ik aan het stadion sta, juicht het publiek harder en staan me te gemoed. "Tsuki Tendo!!" ja, iedereen kent mijn naam Blader DJ, je hoeft het niet te herhalen. Voordat Aki naar het stadion komt, fluistert ze nog iets in Kyoya's oor en hij knikt.Een gevoel van jaloezie woelt door me heen. wat heeft ze tegen hem gezegd? Waarom knikte hij? Wat gaan ze doen? Of nog belangrijker, wat gaat ZIJ doen? Al die gedachten vloeien door mijn hoofd en alles komt uit op één antwoord: Ik HAAT haar. Nog erger dan ik Madoka irritant vind. Met alleen maarr haat in mijn ogen observeer ik hoe ze naar het stadion stapt. Met haar bitchy-gedrag en haar onozele, lelijke grijns. Ze showt zichzelf gewoon af. Trut, je bent niet mooi. Dus niet denken. "Waar zit jij naar te kijken? Ik weet dat ik mooi ben, maar je overdrijft." oh, nee. Dat zei ze nu net niet. "Ik keek zo lang naar je kop, omdat ik niet kon geloven hoe lelijk jouw kop was." ze kijkt me aan alsof iemand haar net een lap in het gezicht heeft gegeven. Wat heeft ze een geluk dat ik dat niet gedaan heb. "Ah, ja. Ik heb een vraagje voor je: Wanneer is het ongeluk gebeurd? Oh, wacht. Je bent zo geboren. Sorry." ergernisteken. "Ah, ja. Sorry, hoor. Maar zelfs een stuk stront bekijk ik liever." snauw ik haar toe en ze snuift. "Cagna." "Perra." ze kijkt me vijandig aan en ik doe precies hetzelfde. "Ik weet niet wat er allemaal aan de hand is, maar dat is nu niet belangrijk! Bladers, zet jullie klaar!" die Blader DJ ook, irritant. Maar thumb|231px|Rock Tigertoch doe ik wat hij zegt en zet me klaar. Die trut doet hetzelfde. "Oké, daar gaan we! 3!!" zijn stem weerklinkt door heel het stadium en ik grom. "2!!!" roept het publiek en ik hou me klaar. Het is zover. "1!!!" roepen de Blader DJ en het publiek te samen. "Let it rip!!!" mijn stem en haar stem waargalmen, maar het verdwijnt als onze bey's tegen elkaar botsen en een onverdonderend lawaai maken. "Tiger!!" gil ik en Tiger trekt zich terug, gaat rond het stadion en valt Bastet langs achteren aan. Meteen zorgt Bastet voor en tegen aanval, maar zo gemakkelijk gaat dat niet! "Tiger!" en net voordat Bastet Tiger kan aanvallen, draait Tiger zich rond Bastet en valt haar dan weer langs achteren aan. "Bastet!" haar stem klinkt wanhopig en daardoor moet ik grijnzen. Oh, maar ik ben nog mar net begonnen, meid. "Tiger, kom op!" Zonder te treuzelen valt Tiger Bastet aan en stopt maar niet met aanvallen. De aanvallen blijven maar komen en Bastet wankelt steeds harder en harder. Ze kan geen kant meer. Het zweet staat haar al op het voorhoofd. Take that, perra. Snel kijkt er achter zich naar Kyoya met een betekenisvolle blik en hij knikt. Wat zijn ze van plan? Als antwoord knikt Aki ook en draait ze zich terug naar me toe. Haar blik is veranderd. Van wanhopig naar zelfverzekerd. Wat...? Meteen vangt Bastet mijn blik en bemerk ik iets ongewoons. Ze blijft staan. Bastet spint gewoon in het midden van het stadion, zonder iets te doen. Dit is iets thumb|left|Ankh Bastetwat ik niet verwacht. Ik kan haar nu gewoon aanvallen. Maar is dat juist wat ze wilt? Wilt ze dat ik haar aanval en dat ze dan mij onverwacht kan aanvallen? Of wilt ze juist dat ik dat denk zodat ik niks doe en zij me dan kan aanvallen? Al die vragen leiden naar één antwoord: Ze is slim bezig voor een blondje. Dan verschijnt er een grijns op haar gezicht. Een valse grijns. Meteen schieten mijn ogen naar Tiger en ze wijden. Tiger wankelt. Mijn bey wankelt. Door Bastet. Door haar. Door Aki. Niet te geloven. Dit is gewoon niet te geloven. Mijn gedachten zijn een puinhoop. Hoe kan dit nu gebeuren? Wat heeft ze gedaan? Al dat soort vragen schieten door me en al wat Aki doet, is grijnzen. Vals grijnzen. En dat laat me grommen en maakt mijn gedachten nog een groter tumult. Wat is er in godsnaam aan de hand?! 'Tsuki!!' Heh, dat trekt mijn aandacht. 'Tsuki!!' die stem, ik ken die stem. 'Tsuki!!' Kyoya? 'Ja, ik ben het leeghoofd.' ik grom mentaal. Wat doe jij hier? 'Ik kom je helpen, oen. Doe niet zo onozel en gebruik je andere zintuigen!' en dat is het laatste wat ik van hem hoor. Mijn andere zintuigen gebruiken? Wat bedoelt hij daarmee? Al ik er wat over heb nagedacht, dringt het me door. Mijn andere zintuigen gebruiken. Meteen sluit ik mijn ogen en zet mijn andere zintuigen aan. Ik hoor iets. Een soort van gezang. Ik kan het voelen in de grond. Ik heb het! "Tiger! Snel, maak gaten in de grond!!" zo snel als maar kan, spint Tiger naar de rand van het stadion en springt omhoog. Met een grote kracht stort ze terug neer en maakt een krater in het stadion waardoor Bastet wankelt en niet meer weet wat te doen. Dit is mijn kans! "NU!! Tiger!!" zo snel als de bliksem spint Tiger Bastet's richting uit. "Tiger Roar Buster!!" Aki haar ogen wijden en ze pannikeert even. "Bastet!! Godess Power!!" Bastet spint richting Tiger en een geest van een tijger en de godin Bastet zijn te aanschouwen in het stadion. Met een overdonderende knal en een lichtflits botsen beide bey's tegen elkaar met hun special move. Een stofwolk ontstaat. Met spanning wacht ik af. Wie heeft er gewonnen? De enige bey die nog spint is, is... Tiger. Tiger spint nog!! Ik heb gewonnen!! "Bastet is uitgeschekeld. Tsuki wint!! De eerste overwinning gaat naar team Gan Gan Galaxy!!" het publiek juicht en ik ook. Ik heb gewonnen!! Mijn teamleden juichen me harder toe dan het publiek en zelfs Ryuga klapt voor me. Heeft die klootzak dan toch een hart? Een grijns verschijnt. Nee, absoluut niet. Ook hoor ik een geklap achter me. Met een ruk draai ik me om en zie Kyoya klappen met een glimlach. Zonder dat ik er iets aan kan doen, stroomt het bloed naar mijn wangen en worden ze warmen. Kyoya kijkt me met grote ogen aan en hij stopt met klappen. In een soort van trance hef ik mijn hand op en voel aan mijn wangen. Warm. Shit. En nog voordat ik het door heb, zijn mijn benen in beweging. Tiger achtervolgt me en als ik uit het zicht ben, grijpt ik haar en stop haar in mijn bey-houder. Ik blij maar lopen en lopen. Stoppen kan ik niet. Waarom weet ik niet. Ik bloosde. Ik bloosde voor Kyoya. Ik schaam me zo. Als ik bij een grote eik in het park, waar niemand meer is, aankom, stop ik en hijg. Ik moet leunen tegen de eik om recht te kunnen blijven. Lopen, dat was niet zo'n slim idee. Na een paar minuten wordt mijn hartslag al rustiger en mijn ademhaling normaal. Met een laatste zucht sta ik recht en adem diep in en uit. Als ik me net wil omdraaien, hoor ik zijn stem. "Tsuki?" Kyoya's POV. "Tsuki?" met een ruk draait ze zich om en staart me verbaasd aan met haar grote smaragd groene ogen. Prachtig. Ze zijn prachtig. Meteen als alles dµtot haar door lijkt te dringen, fronst ze en lijkt ze een soort van boos. "Wat doe jij hier?" haar stem is lager dan normaal, maar ik vind het aantrekkelijker klinken. "Mag ik hier soms niet staan of zo?" ze snuift en probeert weg te stampen. Maar dat laat ik niet zo maar toe. Meteen grijp ik haar hand en trek haar naar me toe. Zo belandt ze in mijn armen. Natuurlijk stribbelt ze tegen. Dat was te verwachten. "Wat doe je?!" "Wat doe jij?" ze schenkt me een blik, een boze blik. Ik vind het mooi. "Laat me los!" "Waarom zou ik?" weer die blik. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk? Moet je niet naar je AkiKaki?" ze spuwt het bijna uit. Alsof het gif is. Dat verwart me. "Mijn AkiKaki? Waar heb je het over?" ze gromt naar me en ik schrik. Daar maakt ze gebruik van, rukt zich los en deinst achteruit; buiten mijn bereik. "Denk je nu echt dat ik stom ben?! Denk je nu echt dat ik je niet zie flirten met dat... dat wijf!!" haar blik verandert, van woede naar haat. "Denk je nu echt dat ik het niet door heb?! Jullie hebben duidelijk iets samen!" haar gezicht is helemaal rood en haar stem zit vol haat. Wacht, wat? "kijk nou maar niet onschuldig! Ik ben niet dom hoor!!" mijn gedachten zijn helemaal verward. Denkt ze nu echt...? Oh, dit is lachen. Ik kan het niet laten, ik moest gewoon lachen. Ik kon niet anders. Mijn gebulder is te horen tot in de verste hoeken van Glinsterstad en Tsuki kijkt me aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Haar woede verdubbelt. "Wat zit jij daar nou te lachen?!!" ik probeer mijn gelach te stoppen en het lukt met veel moeite. Snel veeg ik een traan weg, het was echt erg grappig, en kijk haar dan recht in de ogen aan. "Jij denkt dat ik iets heb met Aki? Jij bent echt niet lekker joh." ik moet het bijna weer uitproesten. Het idee van Aki en ik samen, dat is gewoon hilarisch. Hoe kan ze nu zoiets denken? "Heh, maar jullie zijn toch samen? Jullie doen zo geheimzinnig en flirten de hele tijd met elkaar." ik geef mezelf een facepalm. Echt waar, Tsuki, echt waar? "Ik heb niets met Aki, Tsuki. Ja, we doen geheimzinnig omdat we haar nieuwe move waren aan het perfectioneren en zij flirt met mij. Ik niet met haar. Trouwens ik vind iemand anders al leuk." haar ogen wijden zich even als alles door dringt. "Oh. Oh! Oh..." die laatste 'Oh' klinkt niet zo vrolijk. Ze interpreteert het verkeerd. "En wat voor meisje is ze dan?" haar stem klinkt triest en dat doet me pijn. "Wel, ze heeft mooie lange haren." als ik dit zeg, kom ik dichterbij en krul een lok haarthumb|260px|Onze liefde eindelijk aan elkaar getoond. Wat een prachtig gevoel. Onze liefde. rond mijn vinger. "Ze heeft een mooie abrikoze huidje." met mijn andere hand wrijf ik met mijn duim over haar handrug. "En ze heeft zo van die mooie, grote smaragd groene ogen." ik staar haar intens in haar ogen aan, die wijden. "Kyoya..." fluistert ze als het door dringt. "Shh... Niets zeggen." ik sluit mijn ogen en nader haar. Heel zachtjes druk ik mijn lippen op de hare en wikkel mijn armen rond haar heen. Ik kan voelen dat haar lichaam versteent, maar na een minuutje kust ze me terug en wikkelt haar armen rond mijn nek. Mentaal geef ik mezelf een schouderklopje. Ze kust me terug! Jahoo! Oké, dat gaat erover. Plots begint het te regenen. Te samen breken we af en staren naar de lucht. Een glimlach vormt zich op onze gezichten. Als ik haar weer aankijk, wrijft ze haar neus tegen de mijne en ik glimlach breder. En zo staan we daar. Samen. In de regen. Onze liefde eindelijk aan elkaar getoond. Wat een prachtig gevoel. Onze liefde. Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu Categorie:Seizoen: 1